User talk:Krosskothen
Fusion image Do ya get all of that Fusion alien image from deviantART? Reply on my talk page. Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 05:44, June 2, 2011 (UTC) DeviantART If you take that image from deviantArt,you need to give credits.I also take his pictures,don't know what credits is? see this page for example. Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 02:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) No,no like that,like this: Credits (heading 2) All credits belong to Chad10art on Deviantart Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 05:18, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Rip-off You know,you are ripping-off my idea for Negetive Form by using a negative pictures of an alien.Please change it,I will report you if you do it again. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 04:14, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Rip-Offs I've been told that you've been ripping off Brian's idea of Negative forms for his aliens. I'll have to block you if you keep doing it, since it's against the rules. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rip-off Okay. It's okay if you didn't know, but you have to be careful. It happened to me once, but it was worked out. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Meatwad May I use him in Stan 14? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 19:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson re re Meatwad Okay. Thank you! DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 21:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Albedo 10-Year-Old You stole Ultimate avatar's 10-year-old-Albedo picture for Kurt Negason. You can't steal people's pictures. I also found nothing about Ultimate avatar giving you permission. I've removed the picture. If he did give you permission in some other way, let me know and I'll revert my edit. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 20:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Also, there was a glitch in removing the "(series)" tag from the Kurt 10 page. I accidentally deleted it. But it's resolved and your page is fine. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 20:49, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I don't even care if you use the picture. You can use my Albedo 10-Year Old picture Adding categories Do NOT add categories to your userpage,the only right categories is "User".If you do it again,I will block you.(I'm an admin now) Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 03:53, June 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Picture Okay. You can put it back. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:11, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re Kurt 10- WoT Sure. What is it called? If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 00:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Dupe File Deletion I deleted your new picture for your Fusimatrix because there was already a duplicate file here. I replaced the one on the Fusimatrix's page with the older one, and now you can't even tell the difference. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey,can I borrow your fusion alien? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 16:25, June 14, 2011 (UTC) WoT If you have anything to discuss or whatever about WoT,please chat with the others here: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brianultimatedragon/WoT:_Creators_Only Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 15:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Pictures... Again You stole the two pictures that you added to The Ultimate Fusion. One was a reupload of Utility's picture, and the other was a reupload of the picture of some other character whose name escapes me. I deleted both pictures. If you found them somewhere else and decided to add them, then I'll grant you an unconditional pardon. If you intentionally ripped them off, then this is a block warning. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pictures Well, they're still the same pictures of those two aliens already here. Ask the aliens' creator if at least one of them is that user on DeviantArt, and if not, if they got permission from the DeviantArt user. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:55, June 15, 2011 (UTC) /* Utility */ Yes, you can. But say that it was made on deviantArt, and the picture was uploaded by me. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 20:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Utility Stop uploading other versions of Utility or other pictures. They will keep getting deleted. If you don't stop, I'll block you. Just use the original picture. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 22:28, June 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Utility Picture No, there's still the original picture, which has the Omnitrix on it. Yours, even though you call it the "Divinematrix," looks exactly like the Omnitrix symbol, so using the original is perfectly fine. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 00:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Utility Red Eyes Sure, I guess. In fact, why don't I make it for you? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 20:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The message you left to Redoalien THE GAME WAS FANFICTION! Seriously, THERE WAS NEVER GOING TO BE A GAME! Everything, including video games,on theis wiki is fan fiction and will (probably) never be made. The only exception is The 10nth Ring.   i like apples 13:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Alien Do you want to use an alien from my series? If so, tell me one that you want. K? I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow! 14:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Alien I don't own Sunstorm. Ask Omernoy for it. But yeah you can use Reptilian! I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow! 15:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sunstorm and Mrotsnus Sure!   i like apples 15:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you can use the original Armodrillo pic. User:AdamGregory03 Arcana Force Please don't add "Arcana Force" to the beginning of your aliens' titles. The page itself is what should specify the series, not the title. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 12:13, July 1, 2011 (UTC) 10th Ring Demo The first demo of 10th Ring is out! :D Go to The 10th Ring/Downloads to download the game. Don't forget to get the RTP as well, or it won't work! --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:16, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Userama Chat Reality Show Hey, Kross, I got your message. I am very interested in the idea, I just need more details on how we're going to do. I would like to get the project started. Maybe make a blog post about the idea and see if people want to join the Reality Show as well.I'm new, I don't know how to make cool signatures yet... (Talk - Blog - ) 16:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) New Policy More About Chatroom Reality Show Hey, Kross, it's more about the Reality since being the Co-Writer, Co-Director, and Co-Producer, and Co-Creator of this project. I want to understand the following: *Are you writing the first episode yet? If so, can I have a summary of what you're doing so I can agree or no it will work? *Wait, for more people to ask if they want to join before making Reality Show *Ask the following people if they want to join: Brian, CL, and Binks *Let me write help you write the first episode, so see if I can add anything or subtract anything we need or don't need *Ask the people how they would like to be portrayed in the show Respond me, back If you are unable to do anything of the following and your results, thank you. I'm new, I don't know how to make cool signatures yet... (Talk - Blog - ) 18:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Personal Info RE: Personal Info Case 8 Well done you won case 8! Re:Permission Yes he can enter the Trix Academy and u can use Sho'kanobo as an alien in your series.by the way, maybe Eve and George can be bullies like Cash and J.T in ben 10.ChArBeL iS iN tHe hOuSeChArBeLChArBeL iS iN tHe hOuSeiN tHe HoUsE 15:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Fusion Here ya go! ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 15:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Can I make some Yu-Gi-Oh! Ben 10 cards for more aliens and mine? My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - The Past - He is Famous 22:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 Cards Can I make some Yu-Gi-Oh! Ben 10 cards for more aliens and mine? My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - The Past -He is Famous 22:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kid Buu's Abilities Alrighty! * Energy Blasts * Flight * Regeneration * Can curl up into a ball similar to Cannonbolt and do a combination. * Planet Burst - Energy ball strong enough to blow up the planet * Absorption - Can absorb life forms to enhance his power * Shape shifting * Kamehameha - Powerful Energy blast I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 19:28, July 24, 2011 (UTC)User:SOlo28 Re: Kid Buu's Abilities Alrighty! * Energy Blasts * Flight * Regeneration * Can curl up into a ball similar to Cannonbolt and do a combination. * Planet Burst - Energy ball strong enough to blow up the planet * Absorption - Can absorb life forms to enhance his power * Shape shifting * Kamehameha - Powerful Energy blast I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 19:28, July 24, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Kid Buu in Armor I made the picture. .pooɥɹoqɥƃıǝu ǝɥʇ uı ƃuıɥʇ ǝɥʇ s,ʇı ˙pooƃ sı ǝıd ?og ot ydaeR 21:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Game Pictures Brandon 10 Prototype.png BEn Alien Force.png JonathanTennyson.png KrisTen.png Cibus.jpg Peixes.jpg Eyeguyinomniworld.png Ditto (Released by Master Control).png Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:32, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Omnitrix Arena Me and Dan quit the Omnitrix Arena because: *You have your own characters in *You make your characters win before the opponent even has a chance to fight *The battles are short So, either make the battles longer and let yourself lose once in a while, or give this to someone who can't put his characters in. ........ 21:34, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Kurt Pic in BTUC Gallery Read the text in the gallery: "This page lists characters and aliens as they appear in BTUC." That does not count if they appear the same as normal. I removed the Kurt pic. There's a reason normal NML wasn't added. (In fact, I deleted BTMT NML since it was totally butchered.) Roads is watching yooooour . 15:17, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Spam Filter This is a reported bug in the spam filter. Staff is fixing it. Roads is watching yooooour . 19:05, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubble I can make you a talk bubble. What do you want the colors to be? Roads is watching yooooour . 00:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Bubble Here is the demo bubble: For the picture, I'll add your icon later. Okay? To use it, go to the templates drop-down menu, click "Other template/magic word," and then type "Template:KrossBubble" in the bar at the upper-right corner and click "Insert." For "time," type five tildes for just a timestamp. (~~~~~) For "text," type the text of the message. Roads is watching yooooour . 00:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I like it! Can I make some powers for the villain? Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 00:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE RE RE RE Idea Yeah. But if we do have a new villain, maybe it will be a mutated evil.... Evil.... EVIL.... EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..... Cow. And he has poision breath, laser eyes, shoots fire from his mouth, and can fly. Like it? I can make a pic. Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 00:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) case 17 Well done you won case 17! Oh and pls tell me how u do your charecters pls! (from where do u make them?) I mean I mean wht do u use to make your charecters! pls! -Like kurt negason! Those characters... Can you make me three? I mean the Kurt ones. 1. Brown Shaggy Hair, Green eyes, Blue pants, Something like a Green Omnitrix on his wrist, Blue Jeans, tan skin, and a White (And black if you can) shirt 2. Now can you make the same thing as above, but with a shark tail, bluish skin, Blue eyes, Grey (And black if you can) shirt 3. Make the same thing as 1, but with Black short hair, Red eyes, Black (Or red) pants, lava patterend skin, Red (And Black if you can) shirt. Thanks! Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 23:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Characters How are they goin'? Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 23:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Thanks man! If you could though, could you make one more? Shaggy White Hair, Red Eyes, Normal Skin, That Red Omnitrix thing you use, Black Pants, Black T-Shirt (With white if you can). Thanks if you can. Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 23:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) RE Help That's the one. Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 23:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Also Made One I know you already made Dan the blue kid, but I made a version too here he is. My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - The Past - He is Famous - This is Going To Be Great 13:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) The Crossover Can you start it? Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 16:25, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Bowl Hey I just wrote my first filler episode for Splix 10 which is also my first comedy episode and script episode.Please read it. My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - The Past - He is Famous - This is Going To Be Great 16:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Adding Category Are you adding Krosskothen to everything for badges,edits or because you use them.You of all people should now we don't put categories on things if they don't match just for fun.If they are unused pages thats fine(I guess) My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - The Past - He is Famous - This is Going To Be Great 17:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re(x2):Categories Okay just wanted to make sure.Did you like Bowl? My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - The Past - He is Famous - This is Going To Be Great 17:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Any Ideas If you have any ideas for Splix 10 can you please put it on Filler Episodes and Longer Season. Thanks My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - The Past - He is Famous - This is Going To Be Great 17:26, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Scaly Skin What's the Skin called? Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 17:43, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Blue Omnitrix Thing Please tell me what it's called! I really need it! Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 17:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but if you get permission first. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 11:02, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Go ahead. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 17:44, August 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki Umm... There already is a Fan Fiction Wiki. If you want to give up on yours and go to the already-existing one, go ahead. You can even a staff memeber to redirect yours to that one. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 17:25, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Fine. I don't watch The Secret Saturdays, but good luck with your wiki anyway! THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 21:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) New Andromeda Here. Fetch your magisty a samich! 01:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Goditrix Should Osiris be in the middle and Obelisk should be the weakest? My User Page My Talk Page My Blog 06:07, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Muttvine I have a picture for you, if you like. Fetch your magisty a samich! 13:35, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Chat request Here you go: --Dr.Rocketslug Inbox Announcements 17:38, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Stealing Stop stealing other people's pictures and claiming them as your own. You took my Reversed Spidermonkey pic and claimed it as yours on DeviantArt. (I also left you a note there.) Remove it now or face a block. You've done this several times already. Just find out who made the picture and ask permission before you steal it. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 15:06, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But still say that I had the original idea. It's especially hard to tell if you made it yourself when it's EXACTLY the same. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 21:18, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 21:22, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Read This Read this. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 22:02, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Mummywolf picture Hey Kross, it's Sub. Anyways, I just want to know if I can use that Mummywolf picture that you made. When you have an answer, tell me on Chat.SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 06:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Bug Bomb Yes Kross you may use Bug Bomb. But I warn you he can be quite cocky at times.SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 15:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Signiture How do you change your signiture with the new user set out? Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 17:20, August 19, 2011 (UTC) -_- Click here. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 17:56, August 19, 2011 (UTC) New Picture I made a new picture of Time Walker for Kurt 10: Beyond Time And Space. Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 02:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) How How did you make this picture (Kurt with the Divinematrix)? Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 21:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Huge Crossover Can Kurt 10 participate in my huge crossover.Check out the blog. ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 21:15, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Co Write? Can you help Co-WRite for WT10, if you can't I understand. --Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive 18:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Tail Whip Will u give credit and say thank u when I give him to you?SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:25, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ur Welcome Dude Ok then, u can borrow him. One more thing, is it cuz Tail Whip looks like a fusion of Ripjaws and Humungosaur?SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:32, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Warning about Bug Bomb Ur welcome dude. O and warning about Bug Bomb, his weakness is bein very cocky and toying with his enemies while battlin. But he is a very powerful alien.SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) My own Alien Pictures Cheer up here Choose if U like? From Agito90 Benlien.jpg|Benilen|link=Benilen Benono.jpg|Benono|link=Benono RE: Infinite Swampfire Thanks! However, I will need to maek a few tweaks to the picture before I make it official. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 22:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but remember to always leave new messages at the bottom. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 11:40, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Detective Cases and extra: Yes u can. Have fun. By D Way i made a new wiki: WonderPad Wiki Turu17 (Talk - Blog - ) 18:41, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Active Are you still active here? Just askin'. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 05:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) About Man-Bat, I see no reason why I should refuse. You are free to use it as long as you don't remove any abilities from the page I created about him. You can use the pictures, edit the page if you needed.... Dr. Animo (Talk - Blog - ) 09:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC)Dr. AnimoDr. Animo (Talk - Blog - ) 09:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) How'd u get those letters? GIMME UR MONEY, and yes I do take checks 22:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can you go on chat please? PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 19:18, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hold on. I can allow you to create mini hurricanes not giants ones. Sizorian and Thundorian Ok. Rule 1: Ignore everything in parentheses. (Rule 2: You're breaking Rule 1.) (Talk - Blog - ) 22:18, October 14, 2011 (UTC) User Rights Urgent user rights request! I need you to make The New Dan (Dan's new account) a bureaucrat and admin. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 16:09, October 31, 2011 (UTC) YuGiOh Character pics Answer I get them from a Dutch site: http://yugioh.anime-paradijs.com/kleurplaten/kleurplaten.php Just click on one of the books and copy this to paint. Then I colour them. Have fun with it Dr. Animo (Talk - Blog - ) 09:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Dr. AnimoDr. Animo (Talk - Blog - ) 09:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Omni-Spore Yeah sure :). I am out of hero spaces so lucky you wanted to join as a villain. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 02:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Omni-Spore Team Yeah just not too overpowered. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 06:23, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Kevin's Death Timeline Answer Actually I was planning to start a new series in that timeline under the name Cooper 10 (since he has the Ultimatrix know, after Dark Ben died). But since I had no plans to make a Death Complication episode, I don't see a reason to refuse. But I hope I can use the episode for Cooper 10 as reference point and change things I don't like about the page (after argueing with you off course). I'm happy to see that you like the idea. Dr. Animo (Talk - Blog - ) 17:43, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Dr. AnimoDr. Animo (Talk - Blog - ) 17:43, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Rudbix Dude and Ice pick Can i use them pelase?YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND! 19:44, December 17, 2011 (UTC) 19:41, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Darkflame and Atmiox Can i used them?YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND! 00:35, December 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Crossover Yeah its a great idea!XD Turu17 (Talk - Blog - ) 12:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC) The 10 Heroes It's your turn ro write on the crossover (Dan was suposed to, but he couldn't, and then B1k3 was suposed to, but he also couldn't. I realy hope you can). Aliens you wanted Okay, sure, you can use them. (transform) BZZT BZT! (facepalm) Bzt. 16:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Can i use Bendactyl? Flinging Shuriken, in the hot sunI fought﻿ the log and the, log wonI fought the log and the, log wonI needed some Chakra cuz i, had noneI fought the log and the, log won 22:46, January 17, 2012 (UTC)